1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods, apparatus and systems for conveying a tool within a borehole. In several embodiments, for example, the invention relates to methods, apparatus and systems capable of deploying one or more tools within a non-vertical borehole without the necessity of power, or data, lines from the surface.
2. Description of Related Art
The deployment of tools in boreholes is well known. In the petroleum exploration and recovery industries, for example, tools are deployed in subsurface wells for a multitude of purposes, such as to conduct well logging and completion operations. The downhole use of tools in the petroleum exploration and recovery process is generally considered fundamental and essential.
Various challenges exist in delivering tools into boreholes. For example, the tool may require power from an external source for conducting its desired operations. For another example, it may be necessary to provide instructions to the tool when it is deployed in the borehole.
Numerous techniques and equipment have been used or proposed for delivering tools into boreholes. Again with reference to the petroleum exploration and recovery industries, for example, tools are often deployed in vertically-oriented wells with the use of a wireline that includes power and data cables extending from the surface. The wireline may also be deployed through coiled tubing or drill pipe to the tool. For another example, tool conveyance devices for propelling the tool along non-vertical or deviated wells have been proposed and used, such as the xe2x80x9ctractorxe2x80x9d technology disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,055 B1, which is incorporated herein by reference.
In considering existing technology for conveying tools in boreholes, the present invention fulfills a need for methods, apparatus and/or systems having one or more of the following attributes: deploying tools into boreholes without the necessity of power lines extending from the surface; deploying tools into boreholes without the necessity of data transmission lines extending from the surface; deploying tools into boreholes without the necessity of wirelines extending from the surface; using an apparatus that carries one or more tools, the tools being rotatable while deployed in the borehole; allowing tools deployed in a borehole to be rotated, or moved in circular pattern, in the borehole; generating power in the borehole for powering at least one tool without the necessity of power lines from the surface; using fluid to generate power; using drilling mud to generate power; being deployable in a non-vertical borehole; providing cost effective delivery of tools into and within boreholes; providing speedy delivery of tools into and within boreholes; generating minimal friction during the delivery of tools into boreholes; using an easy to control and simple apparatus and technique for moving one or more tools into a borehole; reliable delivery of tools into boreholes; delivering tools in boreholes without the necessity of complex and/or cumbersome mechanical delivery equipment; providing any one or more of the above attributes with the use of existing equipment and technology and/or by retrofitting existing equipment.
In accordance with the present invention, certain embodiments involve an apparatus useful for conveying a tool into a borehole from the surface without the necessity of power-delivery and communication lines from the surface. The apparatus is in fluid communication with a fluid source, is deployable in the borehole and includes a fluid delivery member and an interface system in fluid communication with the fluid delivery member. The interface system is designed to permit the deployment of standard, unmodified wireline tools and includes power generation and communication systems. A fluid discharge member is in fluid communication with the interface system and engageable with the tool(s). Fluid is provided to the power generation system through the fluid delivery member, utilized by the power generation system to generate power for powering a tool and discharged from the apparatus through the fluid discharge member. The communication system is capable of transmitting data between the surface and a tool without the necessity of data-delivery lines from the surface.
If desired, the fluid discharge member may be a circulating sub module having a fluid discharge port and being capable of electrically and electronically connecting the power generation system and a tool. The power generation system may include a turbo-alternator capable of generating electricity from the flow of fluid through the power generation system.
The fluid delivery member may be drill pipe that is controllably movable within the borehole so that the tool is controllably deployable in the borehole, or it may be coiled tubing. If desired, the fluid may be drilling mud and the borehole may be non-vertical or deviated. The fluid delivery member and/or the fluid discharge member may be integral with the power generation system.
In some embodiments, the power generation system includes a telemetry mud pulser/turbo-alternator module and a data acquisition/memory module. The mud pulser/turbo-alternator module may be capable of deriving power from the flow of fluid within the power generation system and transmitting power and data to the data acquisition/memory module. The mud pulser/turbo-alternator module and the data acquisition/memory module may include fluid flow passageways in fluid communication with one another. The mud pulser/turbo-alternator module may include a modulator and modulator controller, and may transmit data to the surface from the data acquisition/memory module. The data acquisition/memory module may transmit data between the mud pulser/turbo-alternator module and a tool.
Some embodiments involve a fluid discharge member that includes a discharge port, is connectable between the power generation system and a wireline telemetry sub, and is capable of electrically and electronically connecting the power generation system with a tool.
Various embodiments involve a tool conveying system useful for carrying a wireline tool and deploying the wireline tool in a non-vertical or deviated borehole from the surface. The tool conveying system includes a downhole power system and a fluid circulation system in fluid communication with one another. The fluid circulation system enables the flow of fluid through the downhole power system. The downhole power system is capable of generating power from the fluid flowing therethrough, providing power to a wireline tool carried by the tool conveying system, and communicating data between a wireline tool and the surface.
In such embodiments, the downhole power system may, if desired, be capable of generating electricity from the flow of fluid through the downhole power system without the use of power-delivery lines from the surface, and/or communicating data between a wireline tool and the surface without the use of a wireline from the surface. The downhole power system may include a telemetry mud pulser/turbo-alternator module and a data acquisition/memory module.
In certain embodiments, the present invention involves a method for conveying a tool into a borehole from the surface without the necessity of power-delivery and communication lines from the surface and with the use of a tool conveying apparatus deployable in the borehole. The method includes deploying the tool conveying apparatus in the borehole, transmitting fluid through the tool conveying apparatus, the tool conveying apparatus generating power from the flow of fluid therethrough and providing power to a tool carried thereby, and discharging fluid from the tool conveying apparatus.
If desired, the tool conveying apparatus may also transmit data between a tool carried thereby and the surface without the necessity of communication lines to the surface. Telemetry/mud pulser technology may be used to transmit data between a tool and the surface. The tool conveying apparatus may be deployable in the borehole by moving a rigid upper member of the apparatus.
The borehole may be non-vertical or deviated and the fluid may be drilling mud. A turbo-alternator may be included in the tool conveying apparatus that generates unregulated AC power from the fluid flow through the tool conveying apparatus. The tool conveying apparatus may be capable of transforming unregulated AC power to regulated AC and/or DC power. A data acquisition/memory module may be included in the apparatus that receives power and data, stores data and distributes power and data to a wireline tool.
Accordingly, the present invention includes features and advantages that enable it to advance the technology associated with conveying tools in boreholes. Characteristics and advantages of the present invention described above, as well as additional features and benefits, will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and referring to the accompanying drawings.